The present invention relates to a high security electronic remote control system for actuating relays and the like, comprising at least one key emitter and at least one lock receiver.
Known remote control systems permit actuation of a lock by the identification of a code transmitted by a key toward the lock. These systems have the major disadvantage that codes emitted by the key may be intercepted and reproduced and are therefore of questionable security.